The overall objectives of this project are to investigate developmental factors that influence the toxicity of drugs during the perinatal period and to develop animal models for preclinical toxicologic investigations of drugs that may be administered to premature and newborn infants. Developmental factors currently under investigation are deficiencies in hepatic drug metabolism and neonatal hyperbilirubinemia.